bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Eloise
]] Eloise *'Species': Leek Eloise is a young leek from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. She is the Princess of Monteria, younger sister of Alexander, the daughter of the king, and the niece of Robert the Terrible. Bio After her brother, Alexander, was taken by Robert the Terrible, she sent a creation made by her father, The King, called The Helpseeker to find heroes. When The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything show up in a rowboat with it, she is confident that they are the heroes her father sent. After learning more about Robert at Jolly Joe's the three pirates tried to leave, but Eloise explained that until their work is done, the Helpseeker will not send them home and urged them to set sail for The Rocks of Malabar to find the island that contained clues to Robert's lair. On their way to the rocks, the pirates ended up doing nothing to help around the ship, leaving Eloise to do all the work until George felt compassionate for her and starts helping her out, including finding the island. Eloise stayed on the ship when The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything went to explore the island. Eloise didn't know she was being spied on at Joly Joe's and the spies were waiting on the island for her and snuck up on her in the boats the three pirates left on the beach. She and the ship were captured and taken to Robert's Fortress where Robert threatened to kill her and Alexander if they don't tell when The King is returning. Eloise's hopes were lit up again when The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything showed up to rescue them. But when Robert caught them sneaking out, he threatened to kill Eloise if the three pirates don't say when the King is returning. This made the pirates came that they weren't heroes of the king at all, which seems to upset Eloise a bit until George used the Chanleler to knock Robert over, freeing her from the edge of his cutless. George continued to look after her when the ran outside to the bay where it seemed like it was the end. But when the King, showed up, Eloise was overjoyed, even when he and his men sunk Robert's ship. Later, she helped award the three pirates with medals from her father and watched them leave. Physical Appearance Eloise is a 8 year old leek. She wears a white silk dress with a pink bow on the back. There are lace outlinings on the dress. She wears pearl earrings and has a small nose. She grows blonde hair and eyelashes, which are also blonde, She wears another pink bow, but it is tied to her blonde hair. Filmography *Eloise only appeared in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Voices *Laura Gerow *Ryōko Nagata (Japanese dub) Fun Facts *On the official website, Eloise was described as the eight-year-old version of Star Wars' Princess Leia, which explains her fierce determination to find her brother. *On her trading card, Eloise made her screen debut in a toilette tissue. And after making the movie, she was glad the commercial only aired in Japan and the Nile region of Egypt. Her favorite pass time on the set was playing dominoes with Pa Grape. Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Females Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie